Little Drama Queen
by schillingklaus
Summary: Lola drinks too many of Quinn's experimental liquids and turns into a toddler. May she get restored?


**Little Drama Queen**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG 13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDont Own _Zoey 101_ or any of the used or alluded shows or lyrics. The shows are the works of Dan Schneider and his colleagues who work for Nickelodeon. The story is not made for other than non-profit usage.

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Zoey 101_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_, _Victorious_, _Bigtime Rush_

******Genres**:

* * *

Melodrama, Fluff, Friends, Family, Mystery, Spiritual

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez–Drake Parker, Zoey Brooks–Stuart Laserbeam, Quinn Pensky–Shane Diamond, Dustin Brooks–Megan Parker, Chase Matthews–Addie Singer, Logan Reese–Mercedes Grifin, Lisa Perkins–Harper Harris, Vince Blake–Shelby Marx, Michael Barret–Taryn Davis, Dean Rivers–Mrs. Parks and many many many more

******Summary**:

* * *

Careless Lola drinks one of Quinn's experiments and turns into a toddler. Zoey and Quinn need to take care of her.

******Timeline**:

* * *

second season _The iCarly Show_, first season _True Jackson VP_, pre-series _Bigtime Rush_and _Victorious_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

the story has been written for _LiveJournal_-community _Crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Too Much_

* * *

the story has been written for a request by Boris Yel'tsin

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Chapter 1 Forever Young

* * *

Chapter 2 Lullaby Wanted

* * *

Chapter 3 Shelby Attacks

* * *

Chapter 4 Little Siblings

* * *

Chapter 5 Jade Kills GLorious

* * *

Chapter 6 Persuading Beck

* * *

Chapter 7 New Stars

* * *

Chapter 8 Knight Show

* * *

Chapter 9 Lola Resigns

* * *

Chapter 10 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 Forever Young**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

senior year of Zoey and her friends, one week before fall break

******Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez

* * *

Quinn was mixing a few bubbling liquids with a strange colour.

Upon contact, the liquids started to release some billowing steam, and they changed colours at whim.

Quinn smiled fanatically.

Lola couldn't watch. She didn't even want to know what exacty Quinn was doing. 'Fortunately, I'm soon going to turn eighteen, then I will drop school and become a fulltime actress.' She read her favourite journal, the _Buzz_[1:1] 'Hey! Do you think pink thigh guards are more attractive than glittering silver ones? I need to know for my next try out.'

Quinn wondered what Lola was going to try out for.

Lola sighed. 'I want to perform in Malcolm Reese's next moovie, _GLorious_[1:2].'

Zoey sighed. 'You always try out for stuff…. does it involve squealing?'

Lola shook her head. 'Not this time around. It's about a girl that gets a unique chance to go to some renowned school for performance arts. Similar to classic _Fame_[1:3], but more modern.'

Quinn looked annoyed.

Zoey sighed. 'I liked that movie when I was younger. But now I've grown too old for those cliché stuff.'

Quinn remarked that her sister Camille was also going to try out for the same movie.

Zoey gasped. 'Your sister?' She had never heard Quinn mention any siblings.

Quinn nodded. 'Wekk, technically, she's just a half-sister, yet we look very similar, like our grandma. Mom doesn't even know about Camille, or any of my other half-siblings, for… if she did, dad would lose his house, his car, his …'

Zoey shrugged. 'But you could have told us, anyways, as your mom is far away in Seattle.'

Quinn shrugged. 'Anyways, you do know Camille, you just haven't yet known that it was her. She often enough jumped in for me and saved my butt with her acting prowess. Unfortunately, after Mark trashed me, Camille went too far, and, pretending to be me, she started flirting with Logan in order to get a rôle in Malcolm's movies. That's why you all thought that Logan and I were dating.'

Zoey was totally astonished. 'Wow!'

Lola grinned. 'Sometimes I wish I could stay this age forever. All those cute rôles are like made for me.'

Zoey tried to calm Lola down. 'You will even find great rôles in your thirties and later on…'

Lola shook her head. 'Those are all loser rôles… That's why I need to win all the oscars befor ethe age of 25, thitherfrom I'll be ugly and shrivelling.'

Quinn shook her head. She grunted, 'not necessarily…'

Zoey and Lola wondered what Quinn was hinting at.

Quinn smiled enigmatically. 'I've recently discovered something atht prevents your cells from aging. It works the following way:' She appended a very long, detailled, and scientific explanation of how aging blockers should work, and especially how she was about achieving that goal. 'This liquid holds the key to staying forever young, but it must be well-dosed. Otherwise it may end up like Frazz.[1:4]'

Lola shrugged. _Certainly Camille was not going to hold the dimmest candle to her if she looked as young as only possible. Even Ashley Blake_[_1:5_]_ — Vince Blake's annoying little sister and tweenie star of renown — would have been going pale like whipped cream. The dose stuff was not a problem. The only thing that mattered: Down as much of Quinn's stuff as possible, the more the merrier! Of course, this had to be in Quinn's absence, as she was so miserish when it came to her chemicals and experiments… well-dosed? Who cared?_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

late at night

* * *

Zoey and Quinn were fast asleep when Lola grinned, widely awake.

Lola had taken pills in order to stay awake. Now she snuck to Quinn's mini-laboratory, and she sniffled the liquids. _Which was the right one? But did that matter really? They were all build by Quinn for the same purpose, so they were all going to help Lola to age as slowly as only possible._ With one swipe, she emptied two vials. As she still didn't feel aging slower, she emptied the third of those. Then she returned to bed, knowing that she was going to be the first eternal teenage star.

Quin woke up. She yawned, 'breakfast time already?' She took a look at her glowing wrist watch, but, noticing that it was not yet past six in the morning, she decided to hit the hay again.

Zoey was still dreaming.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

breakfast time

* * *

Quinn woke up before the others. She wanted to continue with her experiments. Alas, when she took a look at her mini-laboratory, she was consternated. 'Where are the liquids gone? Zoey, Lola, wake up!'

Zoey yawned annoyed. 'I've got a free first period, I…'

Lola coughed. She was eager on knowing how she felt, now that she was going to be forever young.

Quinn yelled at her mates. 'Did you take my liquids?'

Lola feigned hypocritical innocence.

Zoey shook her head honestly.

Quinn took a closer look at Lola. 'Are you feeing well? You don't exactly look OK…'

Lola shrugged. 'Why would I?' She stood up. _Strange, has the room grown slightly bigger? Hell, it appeared still growing. Maybe Coco should get informed?_ She walked out on the toilets.

Zoey didn't trust her eyes. 'Lola appears having slightly shrunk. I must be dreaming. Poke me!'

Quinn had not yet noticed. She pinched Zoey's hindside, making her squeal.

Zoey knew now that she wasn't dreaming. 'Lola?'

Quinn gasped. 'Oh noooo…' She concluded fast that there was a connection between Lola's change of height, and her vanished liquids.

Zoey coughed. 'Did Lola drink from your experiments?'

Quinn nodded. 'It is dangerous to do so unsupervised.'

Zoey remarked that it was already dangerous to drink from Quinn's experiments under her supervision. She would never have allowed Dustin to do so.

Quinn walked towards the toilets. From there, she released a squeal that went through Zoey's bones and marrow.

Zoey asked Quinn what was going on.

Quinn returned with Lola.

The drama queen had shrunk to less than one yard of size, looking like an elementary school kid.

Zoey grabbed Quinn. 'Where's that coming to?'

Quinn shrugged. 'Noone else has ever tried the third part of my experiment. Apoparently, it does not just stop aging, but effectively reverse it, at some dramatic speed…'

Lola looked consternated. _She could not apply for __GLorious__ as a nursery school kid…_ 'How long will this last?'

Quinn had no answer to give. 'Nobody told you to drink all the stuff…'

Lola sighed with despair. 'Maybe my cousin Victoria Vega may jump in for me… I know she's gifted as an actress!'

Lola's voice was already at nursery school level, and it was still turning worse.

Zoey grunted, 'she's going to turn into an embryo!'

Quinn stammered helplessly.

Zoey accused Quinn of having shrunk Lola on purpose, just in order to get her out of Camille's way.

Quinn shrugged. _If even Zoey refused to believe that it wasn't all her fault, who would have done so?_

Finally, Lola was back to the size and demeanour of a kids of two years.

Fortunately, the reversed aging appeared to have come to a halt.

Quinn sighed with relief. _But it was impossible to leave Lola in such a stage. She needed to do something about that. But what?_

Zoey reasoned. 'We need to hide Lola from Coco and Dean Rivers and the teachers, we need to feed her, change her diapers…' She choked with disgust.

Quinn nodded sadly. 'We also need to contact that Victoria Vega…'

Zoey remembered that Lola had tutored her cousin Tori during the last summer. 'It shouldn't be hard to find her, but we can't ask Lola's parents, or we would be seriously in troubled.'

Quinn trembled with dismay.

And what were the boys going to say?

* * *

**Chapter 2 Lullaby Wanted**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

one day later in the morning

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Michael Barret (later), Logan Reese (later), Chase Matthews (later)

* * *

Lola had kept her roomies awake all night long.

Even Stacey and Lisa had come over in order to complain.

Quinn had explained unto them that Lola was imitating toddler squeals for a movie.

Lisa was now eager on watching said movie.

Quinn had tried to feed her baby goo, which she had still on stock, unto Lola, but… 'Eeeeeeww… she's freckled…'

Zoey glared at Quinn, and she scruitinised Lola. 'Quinn, what is contained in your goo?'

Quinn coughed. 'Do you want to say that… Lola is allergic to my goo?'

Zoey shrugged. 'You're the medical genius!'

Quinn sighed. 'That's true. Yes, she must be allergicc to my goos…'

Zoey was desperate. She had hoped that Quinn's baby meals could feed Lola, and not provoke the attention of their fellow inhabitants. _But now they needed to look foir other food for Lola…_

Quinn wiped dust off her trombone. 'I'm going to play a lullaby for her on my trombone,[2:1] so…'

Zoey was little keen on Quinn's trombone performance. 'You would blow my ears off! And those of Coco, too, and then she will…'

Quinn grunted, 'Michael's flute[2:2] ain't much better …'

Zoey agreed wholeheartedly. 'Too true… it's not that he's bad, but he's totally embarrassed.'

Michael, Logan, and Chase stood, all of a sudden, in the door frame.

Zoey scolded Quinn for having forgotten to lock the door over night.

Fortunately, it was not Coco.

Alas, the boys wondered who the baby was.

Chase concluded that it was Lola's baby, because of certain similarities which he tried to summarise.

Michael agreed. 'Wow, I haven't seen her pregnant. Quinn's science must have helped her to hide it, right?'

Quinn fainted.

Logan shrugged. 'Is Vince the dad? He won't be pleased.' He chuckled hypocritically.

Zoey grunted, 'never talk about Vince again!' For so long had she tried to enlighten Lola, making her understand that she had only been abused by Vince in order to get back at Chase.

Chase still felt the pain. Only a few hours after Chase's return to _PCA_ at junior prom night, he had been beat up mercilessly by Vince.

Although Vince had appeared to act nicely, he had just been acting, upon advice of his sister Ashley.

Still, Lola had never been able to distance herself from Vince who had been sent off the school — again. This way, she had caused already a lot of headache unto Quinn and Zoey who had been on Chase's side. Now, of course, she had increased the amount of pain by leagues.

Alas, Quinn had to tell the boys the truth. 'It's not Lola's kid, it is Lola!'

The boys glared at Quinn, and they broke out in laughter.

Zoey grunted, 'a failed quinnvention!'

The boys stood still. They had been accustomed to a lot of quinnventions having gone astray, whence this sounded totally reasonable an explanation, although this time, it had smashed through the roof.

The five of them had to make plans for baby sitting Lola. They also needed Dustin's help.

The more potential sitters to take turns, the merrier.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening of same day

******Place**:

* * *

_111 Farrow Hall_[2:3]

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Robert "Scooter" Carmichael[2:4], Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Megan Parker (phone)

* * *

Dustin and Scooter had been doing their homework when Zoey opened the door, dragging little Lola in.

Dustin was puzzleed. 'Zoey? Who's that?'

Zoey wexplained the situation.

Dustin had been accustomed to many stupid quinnventions, but this one was really screwed.

Robbie trembled with dismay.

Zoey begged the younger boys to babysit Lola. 'You get a tenner for it!'

Dustin moaned, but he accepted. 'But she cries too much…'

Robbie shrugged.

Zoey was out again, before the boys could protest.

Dustin grunted, 'sorry, Lola, for taking pictures of your fishnet bra and selling them on the interweb…'[2:5]

Robbie giggled. 'Does she understand us?'

Lola crawled around on the floor. Then she started to cry.

Dust was desperate.

Robbie had got an idea. 'My neighbours' girl practises the oboe, she could…'

Dustin scratcxhe his head. 'Megan?'

Robbie nodded. 'She can be abrasive, but she plays that thing well, I mean, I don't really like that outfashioned music, but maybe toddlers appreciate a lullaby.'

Dustin shrugged. 'OK, give it a shot!'

Robbie sighed when he picked his cellular phone. He typed slowly some digits. 'Hi Megs!'

Megan Parker wondered what was going on.

Robbie explained the situation. 'Can't you come over for the weekend, and play a lullaby for Lola?'

Megan choked. '200 miles for a lullaby?'

Robbie sobbed, 'you may use my treehouse in order to spy on the boobs.'

Dustin moaned, 'the boobs?'

Robby chuckled.

Megan gave finally in. She also wanted to visit some of her friends who were now at PCA. 'OK, that's a deal, but I have to bribe or blackmail one of my boobs into driving me hereto.'

Robby nodded, 'OK, I know that you can do that.'

Megan giggled mischievously before she had to hang up.

Robbie explained unto Dustin, 'Megan calls her brother Drake and her step-brother Josh "boobs", because they are so stupid.'

Dustin sighed. 'I wouldn't dare to namecall Zoey that stuff, although she deserves it from time to time.'

Scooter giggled mercilessly. 'I swear, Drake Parker deserves it all the time…'

Dustin grunted, 'have you just said _Drake Parker_, as in the famous rock idol?'

Robbie nodded solemnly. 'The one and only. But, please, don't tell that around, it will wreak havoc. And never ever dare to call Megan _Drake's little sister_, you would have to rue it if you do.'

Dustin understood that. 'I hate it as well to be known as Zoey's little brother.'

Robbie smiled, secure in the knowledge that Dustin and Megan could get along pretty well.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, evening

******Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Tori Vega

* * *

Tori had been ordered via SMS to _101 Brenner Hall_ at _Pacific Coast Academy_. She knew that Lola lived there, and she wondered why Lola had not called her, but one of her roomies. Now she entered the dorm. 'Cute kid, but… Where is my cousin?'

Zoey coughed, 'the little kid is Lola…'

Tori's eyes bugged out. 'Are you kidding?'

Quinn sighed. 'We wished that she was, but…'

Zoey explained that it was all Quinn's fault.

Quinn denied every guilt.

Tori was ready to leave the building again.

Zoey stopped her. 'Don't do that!'

Tori looked aghast. She started believing Zoey's words.

Zoey explained, 'and now we look for someone to pretend to be Lola… and you're a gifted actress, or so says Lola.'

Tori gasped, 'really? I am? Why has nobody ever told me so far?'

Quinn sighed. 'You haven't been discovered yet.'

Zoey explained that Lola was going to try out for some rôle. 'And we need you to try out on Lola's behalf…'

Tori was excited, 'OK, but I won't be Lola for her boyfriend, that brutal Vince guy…'

Zoey fainted. _If he had noticed what had happened to Lola, he would have told everyone… In particular, Ashley Blake would have known and caused more troubles._

Quinn understood that they needed to fool Vince as well, but Tori was apparently not ready to do that.

Tori had got an idea. 'We've got more relatives that look very similar. For example, there is Shelby Marx,[2:6] a seasoned martial artist…'

Zoey and Quinn glared at each other. _It seemed to be a decent solution._

Tori explained that there was also Vivienne[2:7], a supermodel. 'But Shelby is easier to contact.'

Zoey agreed that Shelby was the better choice, as she could at least defend herself if Vince turned obnoxious. 'OK, Shelby it is. Alas, if Vince is a model, she has got contacts to fashion companies, does she?'

Tori nodded solemnly.

Zoey explained that she was an amateer fashion designer. 'Sometimes, Lola presents my creations, but Vivienne could do it really well, and maybe I find a sponsor…'

Tori nodded. 'OK, I will tell Viv about it.'

Zoey smiled with relief. In addition, she was looking forward to Scooter's neighbour's daughter lulling Lola asleep with her reed. Zoey did not yet know that Drake Parker was coming, too. She still remembered his fabulous concert at _PCA_, as she had organised it with insane efforts.[2:8] She would have been a lot more excited.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Shelby Attacks**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Friday after

******Place**:

* * *

Sunset Studios

******People**:

* * *

Assistant Keerah[3:1], Malcolm Reese[3:2], Tori Vega, Camille, Quinn Pensky, Ashley Blake, Beck Oliver (later), Butler Chaunsee[3:3], more staff (background)

* * *

The auditions for the new movie from _Reese Productions_ was about to start.

Malcolm Reese and his assistant Keerah begged the attention of the participants. 'Ladies and gents, quiet please! We start with the rôle of Lorie, the heroïne of _GLorious_.'

The participants calmed down.

Butler Chaunsee adjusted Malcolm's suit. 'Sir, you should really ask Miss Brooks for designing a new suit for you…'

Malcolm ignored his servant. 'OK, first, some credits are due. Most of the script of the show will be by some gifted junior playwrights. The most important among them is my young friend Chase Bartholomew Matthews. But the scene for the auditioning is based on a school play that has been written by even younger Carlotta Shay from Seattle.'

Some of the actors applauded.

Malcolm remarked that the name of the script is _Begin of a Romance_[3:4]

Keerah, the assistant of Reese, nodded when she started distributing the scripts.

Malcolm announced that there was soon going to be a sound track. 'The main actress will also be in the music video with Drake Parker. Gustavo Rocque is lending him unto us.'

Tori and Camille swooned to no end.

Quinn Pensky served as a technical assistant for the auditioning. She had invented the software used for the production of the movie.

Ashley just shrugged. She was realy arrogant.

Quinn was happy because Ashley was too arrogant to pay attention to the possibility that Tori was not Lola. _She would have caused terror if she noticed…_

Malcolm completed his talk, 'the male rôle in the scene will be performed by Beck Oliver.'

The girls grinned when the girl magnet came marching in.

Malcolm decided that Ashley was the first to try out.

Ashley snuck up to Beck. 'Aw Buck, but when our friends find out…'

Beck whispered, 'you're talking too much, Lorie! We've got this moment just for us.'

At this point, "Buck" was supposed to kiss "Lorie" for at least three seconds.

Ashley grunted, 'hey! I'm a celebrity! Don't touch my lips!'

Beck shrugged.

Malcolm gasped. 'Sorry, the kiss is not part of the auditioning.'

Beck coughed. _Dern, now his girlfriend Jadelyn West was going to terrorise him for that._

Tori and Camille sighed. _What a pity!_

Ashley shrugged and gazed at the otheres.

Camille and Tori performed the same scene.

Malcolm Reese could not decide on site. 'I will watch the video records, and I am going to decide thereupon. You will be informed in two, or three…'

Tori turned nervous. 'Two or three what? Hours? Days?'

Malcolm continued, 'or four, or five…'

Tori was very nervous, for if she blew it badly, Lola would nevcer talk to her again. _And if Lola returned to normality in time, and Tori had been successful, it was Lola who was going to get to kiss Beck, not Tori who was working so hard for it. That was totally not fair, was it?_

Quinn was of course not in a nice situation, either. Lola was very likely to accuse her of doing everything in order to provide an advantage for Camille.

Ashley glared at Tori. _Strange, where was that fat and ugly pimple in her cleavage gone?_

Beck trembled with fear. _Jealous Jadelyn was so going to tear him into pieces for having tried to kiss Ashley although this was not his task during the auditioning._

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

football pitch of the LAkers

******People**:

* * *

Vincent Blake, Shelby Marx, Coach Keller, Comisar[3:5], Witherspoon[3:6], Weissman[3:7], various other football players (background)

* * *

Shelby had been in the cinema with Vince, and now she followed him to the pitch.

Vince asked "Lola" about her shootings.

Shelby grinned. 'They were… great, ask Ashley…' Actually, Shelby had not been talking to Tori since the auditions. _Dern, she should have shut up. Who knew what Ashley was going to say? She had always been suspicious, at least according to Lola._

Vince kissed Shelby on one of the temples. 'OK, sweets, now go and watch from the sidelines!'

Shelby smiled. 'What? I can't just watch.'

Vince glared aghast. 'You want to be on the bitch? But you could get bruised and scratched by my wild pals!'

Comisar chuckled insanely at the thought of oh-so-fragile Lola standing in athe way to practising football players.

Coach Keller, who was now working for the farm team of LA's professional football squad, wanted to send Lola straight away.

Vince convinced him to let her watch from nearby. 'She will be cautious!'

Shelby nodded, grinning with mischief.

Witherspoon, the quarterback of the team that had beaten that of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ in the state finals two years earlier, was also around. He was now sort of Keller's right hand. 'OK, today, we practise some long-distance pass from Weissman to Blake.'

The players nodded.

Shelby chuckled, 'and who is trying to stop Vince?'

Coach Keller, already annoyed by a girl's presence on the pitch, urged "Lola" to shut up.

Witherspoon shrugged. 'If the pass is well-thrown, nobody can stop him.'

Shelby shrugged, 'let's see!' She grinned.

Vince and Weissman went to their positions.

Witherspoon blew a whistle.

Vince started running.

Weissman hurled the leathern egg across the pitch.

Vince was ready to jump for the ball.

Suddenly, Shelby was in his way. 'You need to be much faster, Vince!'

Vince was flabbergasted. 'Lola?' Half a second later, he saw himself pinned to the ground.

'Pinned you,' exclaimed Sheby. 'He's down,' thundered she across the pitch at the top of her lungs.

Vince could not believe it. _Lola had never been that athletic._

Shelby held Vince down and kissed him.

Vince smiled. 'Thanks, sweets!' _Wow! Lola had now got more muscles in her lips than she used to have on her whole body. Had she worked out secretly? But she hated sweating. Confusion!_

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez

* * *

Quinn had been busy with quinnventions whose goal had been facilitating the tasks of caring for little Lola.

Zoey moaned and bitched, as that was a hell of a hard task. 'Fortunately, Megan Parker is going to help us tomorrow.'

Quinn sighed. _Toddler Lola screamed already like the teenager she used to be if she did not get what she wanted. It was to be hoped that Megan was as good as she had been praised in advance._ 'OK, maybe I can start next week with looking for a counter medication for Lola. After that, I have to perform some plastic surgery on the mom of Trisha Kirby.[3:8]'

Zoey scratched her head. 'Why don't you just give the potion unto Trisha's mom? Then she will feel a lot younger already… no need for painful surgery.'

Quinn scratched her chin. 'That sounds… cool! Thanks!'

'You knowm I'm the greatest, have always been, will always be…' Zoey grinned.

Quinn sighed. But she anticipated getting her potion patented and making the bucks she needed to finance her other inventions…

* * *

**Chapter 4 Little Siblings**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next Friday evening

******Place**:

* * *

_101 Farrow Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Robert Carmichael, Megan Parker, Drake Parker (wigged)

* * *

Robbie and Dustin had been preparing some school project until someone had been knocking at their door.

Robbie opened the door. 'Megan! Hi!'

Drake stood next to Megan, wearing a pink wig.

Megan grinned at Robbie. 'Hi… so this must be Dustin?'

Dustin nodded solemnly. 'Hi?'

Robbie shrugged. 'So who drove you down?'

Megan chuckled. 'Drakieboob…' replied she, 'but I needed to wig him as he would not have made it through hundreds of fangirls.'

Dustin looked at Drake. 'That's him?'

Megan nodded solemnly. 'Yeah, but don't make it public. It is still embarrassing being related to him…'

Drake coughed.

Megan unpacked her oboe. 'So, where's the infant?'

Robbie replied, '_101 Brenner Hall_… Dustin will take you there.'

Megan shrugged. 'OK! Follow us silently, boob,' bellowed she at Drake. 'Let's get it done quickly, then I may see Addie.'[4:1]

Drake Parker grunted subtly.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Dustin Brooks, Megan Parker, Drake Parker (wigged)

* * *

Lola kept on weeping.

Dustin had guided Drake and Megan right into Zoey's dormitory room. 'That's Megan Parker, the greatest oboist ever…' He blushed. He had made that statement without ever having heard Megan play.

Zoey was already excited. 'Thanks goodness, we were already desperate!'

Quinn was about inventing a new high-tech perambulator.

Drake removed his wig. He recognised Zoey from his former spring concert.

Zoey's eyes bugged out. 'Drake Parker!'

Drake hugged her a bit too tightly.

Dustin and Megan watched this scene with disgust. But they knew that Zoey was not interested in a jerk of renown.

Zoey grunted quizzically.

'Oops,' moaned Drake. 'By the way, where is that sweet bimbo girl… Nicole…' He swooned.

Zoey went pale. 'Nicole?' She stammered helplessly. _Nicole had almost been disappeared from Zoey's mind. But Drake Parker still remembered her, inspite of him being a reckless jerk with an average of 2 girls per month. What was wrong with her?_

Quinn took over for her friend., 'she had to be taken off this school because of her obsession with boys. We don't know where she went to, must be some girl school outside California.' Quinn had also almost scratched Nicole from her memories, but she had never been Nicole's best friend, quite unlike Zoey.

Drake sighed. 'It's true, I have got many girlfriends, nothing ever lasts for several weeks, but I do miss that bimbo peach. I will never forget the moment when she jumphugged me.'

Megan pinched Drake's shoulder. Then she started blowing her oboe, performing Brahm's _Lullaby_

* * *

Good evening, good night  
With roses betight  
With tulips o'erspred  
Lola sleeps in her bed.

* * *

Dustin triewd to sing along. He was in the time of his life where his voice changed drastically, so it was not easy.

But Megan thought that his voice was not bad.

Lola fell asleep like a concrete block dropped from a helicopter.

Zoey sight with excessive relief. 'Thanks, this is going to be my first calm night after quite a few days.'

Quinn nodded solemnly. 'I've just improved the magnetic protection from impact…'

Zoey shrugged.

Megan talked about her friend Addie. 'OK, I'm going to visit her. She came to _Pacific Coast Academy_ this year because she wanted to get away from her annoying elder brother Ben.' She pronounced _annoying elder brother_ in a way that made subtly clear that she was also qualifying Drake in such a manner.

Dustin grinned. 'I love Zoey, but sometimes, she is…'

Zoey coughed.

'On very rare occasions only, though…' He preferred to continue talking about that when he was away from the elder siblings.

Megan understood Dustin. 'Come on, she's _222 Turner Hall_.'

Dustin nodded solemnly.

Still flabbergasted Zoey reminded Dustin of the curfews. 'Don't miss out on them!'

Drake nodded. He noticed that sparks were flying between Dustin and Megan. He was way less of a caring elder sibling than Zoey, but the thought of Megan getting her heart broken was one of his weak spots[4:2].

'Dustin can't treat girls badly,' remarked Zoey when Dustin and Megan were gone. 'He had been heart-broken at the age of eleven[4:3]. And he has learnt that jerks don't deserve cool girls when he tried in vain to learn from local jerk Logan Reese about impressing girls.[4:4]'

Drake shrugged. He failed to smell the subtle sarcasm in Zoey's words when she pronounced _jerk_.

Quinn needed something from Lola's closet for the perambulator. 'Her wa;lman, please!'

Zoey nodded. She opened Lola's closet.

A picture of teenage Lola adorned the inner door of Lola's private space.

Drake saw it.

Hormones flew high and flooded Drake's pea-sized brain.

He squealed, 'who's that?'

Zoey replied, in a manner as dry as the sands of the desert, 'Lola!'

Drake was consternated. 'Lola?' He noticed the similarity to the little kid. But he chuckled. 'You mean Lola is the mother of the kid, right?'

Zoey shook her head. 'Quinn is a mad scientist, and…'

Quinn grunted noisily.

Zoey continued, 'some overdose from one of her inventions effected Lola to grow small…'

Drake would have laughed his butt off, but he remembered something. 'My step-brother Josh and his fiancé Mindy often make insane experiments… something like that is certainly up to them.'

Zoey nodded sadly.

Quinn was still upset, and she pouted.

Drake continued, 'this Lola, I've seen her in some sneak previews of movies… she must be an actress. She definitely should, as impressively hot as she is…'

Zoey moaned, 'she is, indeed.'

Drake wondered whether Lola would like to be in a video movie with him, after her return to teenage.

Zoey scratched her head. 'She would probably because she loves being seen in the mass media, but remember that her boyfriend is Vince Blake…'

Drake gasped, 'The quarterback? He has once beat my school's team single-handed.'

Zoey nodded. 'Just so you know what you have to expect when getting too close to Lola…'

Drake sighed deeply. 'I hate Vince Blake, and his sister Ashley is one creepy pest…'

Zoey sighed. Then she looked at her watch. 'See you tomorrow. Curfew time…'

Drake sighed. He had booked a room in _Maxwell Hall_.

Zoey recommended Drake to sneak through the back exit, otherwise he might cross the way of Stacey Dillsen, which would be suicidal.

Drake did not yet know Stacy, but he thanked for the advice and obeyed anyways. _Lola and Vince… why was life so unfair?_

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_222 Turner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Addie Singer, Jenifer Mosely, Maria Hughes[4:5], Megan Parker, Dustin Brooks

* * *

Addie was playing _PCAopoly_[4:6] with her room comrades Jenifer and Maria when Dustin guided Megan to the entrance to their dormitory room. She hugged Megan heartily.

The resident girls knew Dustin flightily and greeted him.

Addie introduced Maria and Jenifer to Megan. She had already prepared some sort of bed for Megan.

Dustin had to leave the girls' dormitory. He blushed when he waved at Megan on his way out.

Addie giggled. 'Is that your new boyfriend?'

Megan whistled innocently. 'Maybe?'

Alas, there were a few old friends more to visit for Megan, including Ashley Blake…

The little diva was currently having a dinner with Vince in _Vaccaro_'s, a five-star restaurant in Malibu.[4:7].

Megan tried to reach Ashley on her phone, but she was apparently busy. She had never understood why Ashley had changed her attitude towards her elder brother almost over night just two years ago. She tried not to think about it and call it a day.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jade Kills GLorious**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

early Saturday morning

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Ashley Blake, Melanie Puckett[5:1], Quinn Pensky (later), many other girls (background)

* * *

Ashley was already awake, but she yawned heartily. She had ordered the whole menu of _Vaccaro_'s. Now she was not only tired, but also inert. Alas, she could afford that, as she appeared to never go fat, regardless of eating.

Melanie Puckett, a sister of Trisha Kirby and captain of the cheerleaders of _Pacific Coast Academy_ since the exit of Mandy Franklin[5:2], sat down by Ashley's site. Like many other girls in Southern California, Melanie had got the hots for Ashley's elder brother, and that's why she used to flatter Ashley shamelessly up the rear. 'Hi Ashley!' She smiled like a hyena.

Ashley yawned and greeted Melanie. 'Oh Mel…'

'Your dinner with your brother,' wondered Melanie, 'How was it?' _Or, rather, how had Vince been?_

Ashley sighed. 'Nice, as usual. Vince is fine. But strange things are going on…'

Melanie shrugged. 'Such as?'

Ashley explained, 'you know, Vince is still with Lola…'

'Sadly yes,' sobbed Melanie.

Ashley nodded. 'Lola used to be such a weak wench, but, all of a sudden, she is strong enough to down half of a football team in a row.'

Melanie choked. 'Wow! She must have worked out secretly!'

Ashley continued, 'but I've seen Lola closely during a recent audition. She wasn't any tougher than before. But a gross pimple in her chest had disappeared magically. I know, of course, about possibilities of covering the scars, making them invisible for the viewer, but you can't deceive another experienced actress.'

Melanie gasped. 'Oh, yeah, Lola stinks like an old fish…'

Ashley nodded solemnly. 'I was hoping Lola to go away after Vince fessed with having used her in order to get back at Chase. But she didn't.'

Melanie sighed with despair. 'Poor Vince…'

Ashley shrugged. 'I have also feared for Lola.'

Melanie looked puzzled. 'What?'

Ashley sighed. 'Lola was such a weakling, Vince has always had to jump through hoops in order to avoid bruising her when they were close. And once they are married, Vince will not be content with kisses and loose snuggles. He wants at least three babies.'

Melanie giggled. 'You imagine Vince squishing Lola when they… do stuff?'

Ashley nodded.

Melanie chuckled mercilessly. 'I would like to see that!'

Ashley glared viciously at Melanie. 'You are a real Puckett!'

Melanie sighed.

The Pucketts were known for their excessive sadism and cruelty.

Melanie's sister Samantha was the queen of sadism.

Melanie tried hard to avoid appearing like a proper Puckett, but she failed miserably. She was disappointed.

Ashley continued. 'Of course, Lola doesn't any longer appear fragile. But I don't trust the whole thing. Something reeks foul and putrid.'

Melanie nodded.

Ashley remarked. 'I better get some strong coffee.'

Melanie nodded.

Ashley stood up and walked away.

Quinn Pensky walked in. 'Oh, hi Melanie!'

Melanie grinned. 'You're cutting my mom bleeding, right?'

Quinn chuckled. 'Oh, not necessarily, I think I have got something better…'

Melanie sighed. 'OK, so what is it?'

Quinngrinned triumphantly.'I've developed a pill that may make your mom appear like twenty years younger within some short period.'

Melanie gasped. 'That's possible?'

Quinn shrugged. 'I hope so… I'm working on something, but it hasn't been tested yet… not thoroughly, I mean…'

Melanie grinned. 'That sounds really cool!'

Quinn nodded.

Ashley returned with a cup of hot Italian coffee. 'OK, Melanie, I love thatcoffee here.'

Melanie and Quinn agreed.

Ashley continued, 'you've found something to delay the natural aging process?'

Quinn nodded. 'Probably!'

Ashley beamed. 'That's cool! I want to stay forever young, too. As an adult, I would have to learn too much text for my character rôles. Kid actresses may be impressive with little text.'

Quinn shrugged. 'Whatever… I just need to switch off some unwanted … side effects…' She fainted.

Melanie giggled.

Quinn decieded to go back to working on the pill. 'The sooner the better…'

Melanie nodded.

Ashley grinned. 'All those drama queens would go pale if they saw me staying forever young. Lola, Camille… you name them!'

Melanie coughed. 'Lola is Quinn's best friend, Camille is a relative of Quinn…'

Ashley shrugged. 'OK, maybe not all of them. But it can't hurt…'

Melanie swooned. 'I wouldn't mind taking such a pill, either. But my future boyfriend would have to take one, too… so we may be cheerleader queen and star quarterback forever…'

Ashley smiled.

Melanie wondered, 'so, did Malcolm Reese already decide about your rôle in _GLorious_?'

Ashley grunted deeply.

Melanie startled.

Ashley explained. 'you know, that jerk of Beck Oliver tried to kiss me, but this was not part of the audition. His girlfriend Jade West is now upset. She blackmails him into giving up on _GLorious_ or on their love. And Beck is almost impossible to replace. There are so many good actresses, but very few good actors. Boys suck at acting, you know.'

Melanie scratched her chin. 'They do?'

Ashley nodded solemnly. 'So… no Beck, no _GLorious_, plain and simple.'

Melanie understood that. 'Damnit. And you think Beck is so ugly?'

Ashley shook her head. 'No, I don't! He's as attractive to me as he is to any other healthy actress, but this does not entitle him to touch me!'

Melanie shrugged. 'If you say so… what if you talk to Jade?'

Ashley shrugged. 'Jade will never believe me… I wouldn't believe her, either.'

Melanie could help adoring Ashley's logics.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Megan Parker

* * *

Megan had shown up right in time for a morning lullaby.

Lola cried like a hurricane.

Zoey sighed deeply. 'Too bad Megan won't be here during the week…'

Megan shrugged. 'That's a DVD of my best lullabies… look them up in my _Knöchelverzeichnis_!'[5:3] She grinned sadistically.

Zoey grinned. 'OK, I will do so…' She was not really interested in the listing of Megan Parker's collected works.

Quinn was still working hard on a countermedic to her "youngmaker". She needed to combine it with the medication proper in order to control the effects.

Bubbly liquids in Quinn's test tubes released billowing clouds of steam and smoke, as well as some malodorous scent that penetrated the whole dormitory block.

Megan coughed. 'That stinks!'

Zoey shrugged. 'Some people do strange things for her career… I still don't know whether to go to a business school, or, rather, work towards a career as a fashion designer.'

Megan gasped. 'Fashion designer? Oh, you were the freak who designed Drake's logo.'

Zoey coughed. 'Freak? Yeah, but I designed it, oh so long ago.'

Megan shrugged. 'Apply for an internship at some company in the fashion business, and you will see what matters more to you: business or fashion!'

Zoey coughed. 'Yeah, that sounds perfect!'

Quinn remarked, 'I've heard about _MadStyle_ in New York City. They appear to be cool.'

Zoey smiled. 'New York City, yeah, that would be cool. But I prefer staying in LA, because of Dustin.'

Megan enquired, 'you think he's lost without you?'

Zoey shrugged. She looked at her laptop's display. 'MadStyle has got a partner in LA named _Fitchcrombie and Aberwidget_[5:4].' She beamed. 'Time for changing Lola's diapers…'

Megan grinned. 'Let Drake do that!'

Zoey coughed. 'Boys suck at changing diapers.'

'I know,' replied Megan, grinning sadistically.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Persuading Beck**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next Monday after classes

******Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Tori Vega

* * *

Quinn was still working on her inventions, especially those concerning the possible recovery of Lola's age.

Zoey was writing a _curriculum vitae_ for her internship. 'Should I add a pair of wavy plaid socks with illumination? That's about the only thing that fits into the folder.'

Tori cuddled her baby cousin. 'Where's my little Lo?'

Lola grinned.

Tori had been a good "Lola" for quite a few days now. But her news about the future of Malcolm Reese's project were devastating.

Quinn sighed. 'That's true, Camille suffers a lot from it.'

Zoey shrugged. 'Will you try to persuade Beck Oliver to change his mind?'

Tori beamed and blushed. 'Sure,' stammered she.

Quinn smelled Tori's subversive wishes. _Jade trashing Beck for jealousy was one thing, none of Quinn's business. But, as a new girlfriend… Camille was definitely the most suited. Ashley for sure wasn't. And Tori would only cause more confusion once Lola was back. That Beck guy was unable to tell Lola from Tori, wasn't he?_

Zoey was way too naïve, believing in the possibility of Tori changing Beck's mind concerning Malcolm's project without taking him over from Jade West.

Quinn had to inform Camille. She finally answered to one of Zoey's older questions in order to hide her anger about the possibility of Tori making out with Beck. 'Don't you attach pictures of your designs?'

Zoey nodded. 'Of course I will add pictures, too. But one real thing wouldn'y be bad…'

Quinn smiled. 'The wavy pattern it is…'

Zoey shrugged. 'OK. Oh, what's that…' She looked closer at her laptop.

Quinn shrugged.

Zoey explained, 'Vice President T. Jackson of _MadStyle_ will come to Los Angeles in order to design the outfit for various Hollywood movies and bands that belong to the _Fujisaki Group_. Malcolm Reese is a member of _Fujisaki's_.'

Quinn coughed. 'Correct! Maybe you will design Lola's stage outfit. If we hurry up…'

Tori felt now even more under pressure. 'I do have to talk Beck into everything…' Her skin went deeply purple. 'Vivienne works as a model for _MadStyle_. Maybe she will come with that chairtooter… Mr. Jackson or so.'

Zoey fainted. 'How could I forget about your Vivienne… Yeah, they should really choose someone able to understand the taste of us teenagers, not some Vice president of 40 years sits all day in his office and filling it with a stench.'

Tori grinned. 'She's really named Viviana, but she hates her Latina roots.'

Zoey shrugged. 'OK, whatever.'

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next evening

******Place**:

* * *

cafeteria of _Reese Productions_

******People**:

* * *

Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Camille, Ashley Blake, Lisa Perkins (later), Logan Reese (later), Mercedes Grifin (later), many other staff members and visitors (background)

* * *

The cafeteria was shared by Malcolm Reese, Gustavo Rocque, Ron D. Jackson[6:1], Nick Matteo[6:2], and other members of the _Fujisaki Group_. It was like a beehive at this time of the day.

Tori had invited Beck for a coffee.

Needless to say, Ashley and Camille were very curious. They followed Tori into the cafeteria and occupied the opposite corner.

But their feelings were mixed.

They needed to wish Tori or "Lola" good luck, or else the whole movie was in danger. But they knew very well that "Lola" wanted more from Beck than that. And they were not far from wanting the same.

Beck told Tori, or, as he thought, "Lola", abiout his troublesome relationship with Jade West.

Tori sighed. _Jade must have been a hell of a difficult girlfriend. he should definitely look for someone easier to handle…_ 'So sorry… it must be a hard decision for you.'

Beck nodded. 'Jade is not as shallow as other girls, and that's hard to find in this business, you know…'

Tori shrugged. _Someone should kick him tenderly into the __shallow__._ She moved seductively closer to Beck, step by step, one by one.

Beck blushed, too. He had not wanted to change anything about his relations with Jade. _But Tori was so incredibly hot._

Ashley and Camille poked each other.

Their suspense increased with the passage of the minutes.

Along came Lisa Perkins. 'Hi, Lola!' She had no clue about Lola's recent disaster.

Tori fainted slightly. 'Hi!' _Was she supposed to know that girl?_

Lisa smiled. 'I've got to make a music video in half an our, with some Harper Harris.[6:3] I'm totally excited. He's supposed to be very gifted.'

Beck grinned. 'Oh, yeah, you must be Lisa Perkins from the same school as Lola, _Pacific Coast Academy_,' concluded Beck. 'I'm at a school with Harper's brother André. We've talked about that movie.'

Tori shrugged. 'Yeah, sorry, that's my good old friend Lisa…' She sighed. _That was close. She had heard about Lisa from Zoey and Quinn, but she had not yet known what she looked like._

Beck smiled. 'So, what's your school like? It appears rto be a general prep school, but there are so many gifted future stars over there, it seems…'

Lisa started talking about _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Tori sighed with relief for being given a little break.

Alas, Camille and Ashley were a bit disappointed because there was still no decision. They could not bear the suspense.

At the same time, two kids collided.

Logan Reese was one of them. 'Better watch your feet!'

Mercedes Grifin, the daughter of some influential member of the _Fujisaki Group_, looked up. 'You wish, you jerk!' She waved with a platinum credit card. 'Anyone want to wipe the mess?'

Various people jumped in.

Logan coughed. 'I can do that, too!' He held his own platinum card aloft.

Some passerby shook his head. 'Spoiled rich kids…'

Mercedes pouted. 'Do you know what it means having that much money, but no mother to care for you, and a dad who does not deem you responsible?'

Logan sighed. _He knew that feeling, and he hated that. It pretty much summed up his life._ 'Logan Reese…'

Mercedes nodded. 'I've heard a lot about you… jerk! I'm Mercedes Grifin.'

Logan had heard that name. 'Maybe we should gang up and show our daddies where the hard winds blow?'

Mercedes shrugged. 'Maybe we should.'

They sat down at some table.

Logan said. 'Dad's project is in danger, because one actor has kissed an actress, and his girlfriend blackmails him into quitting. If we solve that, our daddies will see that we are useful…'

Mercedes nodded. 'Sounds great… My dad wanted his slave Gustavo Rocque to make the sound track for the movie, but without the movie there will be no soundtrack, either…'

Logan sighed. 'We should look for an actor able to replace Beck Oliver…'

Mercedes beamed. 'Good idea… let's make our own cast!'

Logan wondered how to find one.

Mercedes had got an idea. 'Most teenagers watch web shows. I've heard about one named _iCarly_ which is very popular. If we pay them for spreading our message, …'

Logan grinned. 'That sounds cool! Let's go and contact the hosts!'

Mercedes high-fived with Logan.

Logan wanted to make out with Mercedes, but he respected her too much and he felt really understood by her, something totally different from Quinn, Zoey, and Lola. Thus he refrained from bothering her too fast.

Mercedes sighed. _Logan was really hot, but they had a mission to fulfill, Maybe afterwards…_

They walked away in order to contact Carly Shay.

Lisa noticed that she needed to hurry up. 'Harper and Gustavo are waiting…'

Beck understood that. 'Jade will be here in a few, too. She better not catch us here at the same table…'

Tori sighed. She was now totally in love with Beck, but she could not rush anything.

Ashley and Camille, the greatest drama queens ever, besides some Catherine Valentine, sighed with disappointment down to that cliffhanger between Tori and Beck.

The future of _GLorious_ was stuck in some dense and billowing mist.

* * *

**Chapter 7 New Stars**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Saturday after

******Place**:

* * *

attic of the Shay loft in Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Mercedes Grifin, Logan Reese

* * *

Freddie counted the seconds. 'Online in 5…4…3…2'

Carly and Sam started talking.

Carly introduced some special guests. 'Today, you will see the kids of two of the most influential people of Hollywopod.'

Sam continued, 'Mercedes Grifin…' She triggered a fake applause. 'And Logan Reese…!' Sam triggered even more.

The sugar kids walked in. 'Hi!'

Carly waved. 'Do you boys dream of a career as a Hollywoods star? Money? Girls? Pools?'

Sam smiled and continued, 'OK, that's coool, for here is your chance… Logan, please…' She swooned over Logan's face.

Mercedes whispered into Sam's ear, 'since when is Freddie so attractive?'

'Are you gaga,' replied Sam, 'that creepy dweeb is nowhere near attractive!'

Logan continued, 'my dad is shooting a new show. Unfortunately, the main male character is in a crisis, because his girlfriend doesn't understand that a real boy needs more than one girlfriend at a time.'

'I could eat more than one piece of ham at a time,' replied Sam.

Mercedes continued, 'truly, I tell you… we need another male star for the show. And that's your chance!'

Logan nodded solemnly. 'You should be that tall and …' He indicated a size with his hands.

Sam announced how to apply for that job.

Carly thanked Logan and Mercedes. 'We'll talk about it after the show!'

* * *

**People**:

* * *

Logan Reese, Mercedes Grifin, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Katie Knight (video)

* * *

The show was over.

Freddie went to the feedback page. 'A lot of reactions…'

Mercedes and Logan were deadly curious.

Freddie clicked a few buttons. 'One Katie Knight from Minnesota…'

Katie's picture appeared.

She spoke, 'Hi Carly, hi Sam, my elder brother Kendall would be the ideal person for the job. I know that he's more gifted than his friend James Diamond. But the latter thinks that he's going to be a big star. Don't believe him. Kendall is the man!'

Freddie gruted, 'James Diamond… the cousin of Shane?'

Mercedes and Logan did not know of any Shane.

Freddie talked about his friend Shane who had been torn between Carly and Sam, just a few weeks ago.[7:1] till he dropped down the empty elevator hole. 'He may start to walk again in a few days.' He glanced at Sam and Carly in a totally disapproving manner.

'Shane!' Carly swooned.

Mercedes and Logan shrugged. But they were going to watch some attached video.

Katie had made secret shots of her elder brother.

There were many other interesting people.

The worst albeit funniest application was from one Ryan Laserbeam from New York City.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Moday after

******Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Michael Barret, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Victoria Vega, Rebecca (later)[7:2], Chase Matthews (later)

* * *

The G.O. played along song nr. 101 from the listing of Megan's best works.

Michael had been forced to change Lola's diapers. He shuddered with disgust.

Zoey explained, 'you can't hide here from Lisa forever, but as long as you try to do so, you have to do something useful, too!'

Michael sighed with despair. 'Lisa is so mean.'

Zoey shrugged. 'This Harper Harris is a lot more gifted than you are. And he's much more courageous than you, and definitely more than his brother André.'

Michael whimpered, 'I hate Lisa and Harper.'

Zoey shook her head. 'You will soon be over that.'

Tori sighed. She had been the messenger proferring the fatal message about Lisa and Harper unto Michael.

Michael stomped his feet. 'And now you're even twisting the dagger.'

Tori talked about other news. 'While Beck Oliver is still not safe…' She blushed when talking about Beck.

Zoey gasped. 'You don't dare to make out with Beck while being Lola, do you?'

Tori coughed and stammered, 'why not?'

Zoey boomed, 'Vince might not be pleased.'

'Oops,' replied Tori. _That was not a nice situation to be in… and Ashley was certainly reporting everything._

Little did they know what Shelby was doing unto Vince.

Tori continued her report, 'Malcom Reese considers hitherto unknown Kendall Knight as the male main star. He has seen a secret video of him.'

Quinn nodded. 'Camille has twittered me something like that, without knowing of any names.'

Tori looked at her wrist watch. 'Time flies by so fast… my sister Trina should pick me up any minute.'

There was something knocking at the doot.

Zoey opened. She startlecd and screamed, 'Rebecca?'

Rebecca gasped, 'Zoey?'

'Hi sis,' yelled smiling Tori.

Rebecca waved carefully back.

Quinn took a break from her experiments. She was consternated.

Tori looked puzzled. 'You know each other? But why "Rebecca"?'

Zoey stammered, 'you are Tori's sister?'

Rebecca knew that feigning innocence was useless. She nodded. 'OK, Tori, we need to hurry up.' She had not expected seeing Zoey again. Her last news about Zoey had been those about Zoey's switch to Covington.

Alas, Tori barred Rebecca's way. 'What is going on?'

Zoey talked about Rebecca's mean deeds. 'But how come Lola doesn't know about her own cousin?'

Rebecca grinned satanically. 'She's a good actress, you know.'

Zoey sighed. 'You want to say… Lola has fooled me?' She looked at the toddler with a diabolic flame in her eyes.

Rebecca explained, 'correct! Lola was upset because you were so oblivious of Chase. She recommended him to hire me as his "girldfriend", making you jealous.'

Zoey stomped her feet. 'Lola,' thundered she into the toddler's face, 'you're so lucky that I don't beat up little kids…'

Rebecca glared at Zoey with grim determination.

Zoey ordered Michael to call Chase on site.

Mixchael sighed. he knew that contradicting Zoey was useless.

Zoey told Quinn, 'OK, if you find a remedy, give Lola a triple dose! Turn her into an old and ugly matron!'

Quinn shrugged. 'This won't be of any use, my dear.'

Zoey looked puzzled.

Quinn explained, 'I've analysed Lola's genetic structure. She will always look young and hot. It's in her DNA, same goes for all women in her family.'

Zoey banged her head against the wall. 'And you know that since when?' _Lola should have known that before considering to swallow the potions._

Chase bounded finally in. He was confused. 'Trina? I mean… Rebecca?'

Zoey sighed. _That was so obvious. She had been fooled by everyone._

Rebecca fainted…

'I can't believe that you diod all that unto me,' thundered Zoey at Chase.

Chase glared helplessly aloft. He floundered in order to stay on his feet.

Tori left the room quickly and dragged Trina and Chase along.

Michael tries to make them stay, but it was hopeless. He fled as well. _Zoey was probably going to accuse him of having known of everything. And she would not have been completely wrong. But he had always tried to dissuade Chase from committing something like that — in vain._

Zoey and Quinn were now left alone with little Lola.

Zoey was only two days from meeting Mr. Jackson from _MadStyle_. 'You didn't know what Chase was doing, did you?'

Quinn stammered, 'er, properly spoken, I…' She had been as tired as Lola of Zoey's evasive demeanour with respect to Chase. So she had not really objected when Lola had suggested Chase to use her cousin in order to force Zoey into confessing her jealousy.

'Argh,' thundered Zoey. She left little Lola in Quinn's hands. 'I don't want to see any of you again. Never ever!' She stormed out.

Quinn was consternated. 'I don't know what to do with Lola. Help!'

But it was too late.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Knight Show**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

early next morning, ere the set of sun

******Place**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman's home

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Quinn Pensky (phone), Jade West (phone)

* * *

Nevel Papperman, an illegitimate half-brother of Quinn, woke up from the noise of his cellular phone. He yawned heartily. 'Nevel P… Oh, Quinn!'

Quinn sighed with despair, moaning, 'Hi… I'm desperate,…' She tel;ls Nevel about the problems at _101 Brenner Hall_, '… and finally, Lola doesn't let me sleep because I can't feed her and chnage her diapers. Can't you do something with your magics?'

Nevel sighed. _Quinn hardly believed in magics. She must have been too desperated. Something needed to be done…_ 'Sure!' Now he knew that "Lola Martinez" was a fake. He launched his laptop and went to his site. _Nevelocity_. He grinned mercilessly. He also opened Malcolm Reese's project page in order to obtain informations about _GLorious_.

A stunning onformation was the following one:

The show was partly based on a play by Carly Shay.

Nevel hated Carly due to her inability to recognise him as the prophet of the Lord to come.

Even more, the show was renamed to _Knight Show_.

Malcolm Reese had been manipulated by a kid of ten years named Katie Knight.

Katie's brother Kendall was now the male new star of the show.

Quinn's sister Camille was the female star.

Lola Martinez, as fake as she was, got moved ito the second row, along with Beck Oliver.

The latter had been trashed by his girlfriend Jadelyn West because of jealousy.

Nevel started writing devastating reviews for the _Knight Show_. Then he started typing a long number. 'Good morning, Miss West! My name is Nevel Papperman, from _Nevelocity_.'

Jade was consternated. She knew about Nevelocity reviews. 'Sod off! I'm not in the mopod of talking to dweebs!'

Nevel grunted, 'you know that Lola Martinez is a fake? She's really a certain Tori Vega…'

Jade listened with increased interest.

Nevel told Jade to forget about Beck. 'He's so vulgar, and definitely not worthy of you!'

Jade replied, 'you're probably right, I just need him in order to get at jobs in the movie world.'

Nevel grinned. 'I so knew it. But a girl like you is born for greater task than being Beck Oliver's puppy.'

Jade beamed brightly.

Nevel also declared, 'Beck and Victoria will rue the day. Will they rue it? yeas, they will, until the times of dystopia!'

Jade cackled demonically, 'cool! See you later, honeybun, breakfast time!'

Nevel grinned. Then he started casting a spell on Lola Martinez.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner hall_

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Quinn still had remorses. But then she watched Lola growing again.

Lola squealed in the process. Ten minutes later, Lola was back to original size. 'Hey, what's going on?'

Quinn explained what had been going on since Lola's extreme rejuvenation.

Lola tried to sum it up. 'So, Tori tries to get me the job for _GLorious_, while Shelby keeps Vince warm on my behalf?'

Quinn nodded solemnly. Then she talked about the failure of _Project Rebecca_.

Lola sighed. 'Can't be… and Trina looked so promising an actress, but she just lacks mine and Tori's gift.'

Quinn nodded. 'After all, Zoey has left us now, and she moved in with Stacey Dillsen in _103_.'

Lola gasped. 'With Stacey? She's so fouled up!'

Quinn moaned,'probably because that's the only dorm occupied by one girl only. It used to be my dorm when I lived alone.'

Lola shrugged. 'OK… what if Shelby decides to steal Vince off me, and Tori decides to keep my job?'

'If there is such a job at all. The main actor messed it up and kissed an actress during the rehearsals. Now his girlfriend wants to ditch him,' explained Quinn.

Lola gasped. 'Good grief!' She took her laptop in order to access the webb site of the project.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_103 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Stacey Dillsen, Zoey Brooks

* * *

Zoey was totally excited.

Mr. Jackson, the vice president of MadStyle, was coming to meet her in town.

Stacey looked at Zoey's dress, 'I think a few cotton swabs should adorn the waist…'

Zoey gasped. _Stacey and her swabs… But what was there to lose, anyways._ 'OK, I'll give it a try.'

Stacey added some swabs to the dress.

Zoey was sad because of having lost Quinn, Lola, Michael, and Chase in one swipe. _That was not a good base for negotiating with __MadStyle__, was it?_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, early afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

entrance of _Chambrolay_[8:1]

******People**:

* * *

Viviana Marquez, True Jackson, Lulu Johnson, Ryan Laserbeam, Mrs. Parks[8:2], Stuart Laserbeam[8:3] (later), Zoey Brooks (later), many random people and some staff (background)

* * *

True Jackson, fifteen years old vice president of _MadStyle_, had made her way to their noble hotel, along with her best friends Lulu Johnson and Ryan Laserbeam. She was up to meating Zoey Brooks, an aspirong fashion designer interested in working for _MadStyle_.

They were accompanied by Mrs. Parks, their school's vice principal and homeroom teacher.

Mrs. Parks was the responsible adult. But she was also interested in visiting the campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_. She had requested an audience with Dean Rivers, the headmaster of _Pacific Coast Academy_.

The high standards of that boarding school were known even in New York City.

Many schools tried to learn from that perfect organisation.

Lulu wanted to meet Phoebe Nachee[8:4], the greatest female mathematician of her time.

Ryan Laserbeam was going to meet someone, and precisely his elder brother Stu.

Lola's cousin Vivienne accompanied the kids. She was going to serve Zoey as a test model.

Lulu made remarks about the expensive outfit of the hotel.

True shrugged. 'According to Miss Pinchbinder[8:5], I can't charge my credit card for staying in such a luxury shed.' She sighed with despair.

Lilu and Ryan sighed deeply.

Finally, Zoey Brooks arrived. She recognised Vivienne due to her Lola-like looks. 'Hi, you must be Viv. I'm Lola's roomie, Zoey Brooks!'

Vivienne shook hands with Zoey. 'Nice to meet you. Lola told me many cool things about you.'

Zoey was lookibng around. 'Where is Mr. T. Jackson, you know, that old red-button guy who…'

True gasped.

Vivbienne giggled. 'I think you are not really aware of _T. Jackson VP_'s real identity …'

Zoey looked aghast.

True grinned. 'I am _T. Jackson V.P._, but you may call me _True_'.

Zoey gasped. 'You're the vice president of _MadStyle_?'

True nodded. 'OK, you're not the first to be surprised. I'm really just a high-school girl like you, but I have impressed the boss, Max Maddigan, an insane lot. So, after all, it's not that difficult. I guess you've made your dress yourself?'

Zoey nodded sadly. 'But the cotton swabs are not my idea, they are from my "friend" Stacey.'

True gasped, 'Interesting! Mr. Maddigan likes those spontaneous ideas. I hope we will meet Stacey.'

Zoey coughed. 'Sure…'

True shrugged. 'OK. Then you don't mind that Mrs. Parks is a teacher of mine. She will visit your school's administration in order to learn to improve ours.'

Zoey nodded. 'That should be OK!'

At the same time, Stu Laserbeam, the elder brother of Ryan, walked in. He was a student at nearby Business School. 'Hi Ryan!'

'Him' moaned Ryan. He was the black sheep of the family, as opposed to "Mr. Perfect" Stu.

Alas, Stuart was not as convinced of his streamlined career as a busines manager. He wanted to be more creative. He was struggling hard enough with his decisions.

Similarly, Zoey was still floundering with a choice between fashion design and a school of corporate law. _Her parents urged her to do the latter._

Mrs. Parks and True entered Zoey's car.

Ryan, Lulu, and Vivienne boarded Stu's vehicle.

Stu followed Zoey in steering his car toward _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Zoey did not know that Lola was already back to teenage…

* * *

**Chapter 9 Lola Resigns**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

an hour later

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, True Jackson, Viviana Marquez, many other pupils (background)

* * *

Zoey had already sent the annoying teacher Dean Rivers's way.

Likewise, Lulu had been sent into the algebra room in order to meet Phoebe Nachee.

Stu and Ryan were off for Stu's school.

Zoey met immediately Lola. 'Hi Tori!'

Lola grinned. _Let's see…_ 'Aw, hi Zoey! Hi Vivienne!'

True introduced herself unto "Tori". 'By the way, as Vivienne will not be available all the time in California, Autumn Williams[9:1] will present your creations most of the time.'

Zoey shrugged.

Zoey walked to her room, which happened to be Stacey's, in order to fetch her folder with new designs.

Viviana Marquez had still not realised cousin Lola's deceit. She kept on calling her 'Tori'.

Zoey returned with her folder.

Checking the foler didn't take True too much time. True concluded, 'Mr. Maddigan will be enchanted. These are the bestdesigns made outside New York, ever!'

Zoey beamed.

Lola and Vivienne applauded.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Ashley Blake (later)

* * *

Lola beamed brightly. 'Not even my cousin Viviana may tell me apart from Tori!'

Quinn grinned. 'Cool!'

Lola fainted. 'What if Tori gets the job in the new movie? And Shelby gets Vince?'

Quinn shrugged. 'Your cousins can't be that mean.'

There was a voice at the door.

Quinn opened the latter.

Ashley Blake entered.

Lola was consternated, 'Ashley'

Vince's little sister grinned. 'Hi Lola! It seemsyou're no longer sick!'Lola replied, 'aw, I'm not me, I'm my cousin Tori…'

Quinn poked Lola for her stupid answer.

Ashley grinned. 'Nice try! You must have been sick all the time and sent various lookalikes in order to sub for you… Your pimple is back. Whoever subbed for you…'

Lola gasped. _Damn' treacherous details…_

Ashley cackled. 'You better leave my brother to your athletic cousin, by the way.'

Lola was upset. 'Don't dare to…' _Ashley had always fiddled with their relationship._

Ashley removed part of her top, reveiling some bruises. 'Vince's work!'

Lola was consternated. 'He beat you up?'

Ashley shook her head. 'He wouldn't do that on purpose. Quite the contrary, these are nothing but results of brotherly hugs.'

Lola gasped. She wanted much more from Vince than just hugs, and she did not want to get bruised and scratched bleeding because of Vince losing a football match and becoming less careful. 'Maybe you're right… Shelby is so muc more suited for him.' She sobbed.

Ashley nodded. 'One last thing… if you're really a good cousin, you will let Tori perform at the _Knight Show_. She deserves it, and she deserves Beck Oliver whom she has convinced to keep on performing inspite of his troubles with girlfriend Jade.'

Lola was consternated. 'My own cousin steals my job?'

'She has worked hard for it,' replied Ashley, 'I would have liked it, too, and so would Camille. But there's only place for one main star.'

Lola sighed desperately. _Maybe that was only fair._

Quinn explained the true nature of Lola's "disease".

Ashley walked out on them.

Lola sighed bitterly, She was left without a boyfriend and without the rôle she had been looking for.

Quinn had to comfort Lola. She also wondered how Zoey was going to survive without them.

Lola looked up the website of Malcolm Reese's project page for _GLorious_. She stomped her feet.

Quinn remarked, 'did you notice that Drake Parker has changed your diapers?'

Lola blushed. 'You mean… Drake Parker as in California's best kisser?' She almost died from embarrassment.

Quinn reported, 'if you hurry up, you may ask him out for the prom. And then you may make a few music videos, and who know what….' She giggled with glee.

Lola was still too excited. _Making music videos with the hottest guy of California was of course even greater than Vince and the job in __GLorious__ altogether…_

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Jade West's room

******People**:

* * *

Jade West, Nevel Papperman

* * *

Jadelyn West was dying ther toe nails with pitch-black ink when she noticed Nevel Papperman walk in. 'Hi?'

Nevel grinned. 'Hi, Jade! Nice colours you used. I hate pink. Black is so much better.'

Jade grinned. 'Black is cool, right. Do you want to see pictures of rotting vegetables?'

Nevel hated germs, but he liked the thought of life rotting away. He picked his recorder and played a requiem.

Jade listened happily. 'Cool tune!'

Nevel smiled. 'I've prepared some very bad critiques for _Knight Show_. Do you like those: Watching mold grow is more entertaining than…'

Jade cheered fanatically.

Nevel explained, 'do you know that "Lola Martinez" is a fake? Really, it was her cousin Tori Vega who stole Beck off you. They are easy to confuse.'

Jade gasped. 'Tori must be a real jerk.'

Nevel nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a few hours later

******Place**:

* * *

_Sushi Rox_

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Stuart Laserbeam, Kazu (background), Chase Matthews, Addie Singer, True Jackson, Ryan Laserbeam, Lulu Johnson, many anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

True, Ryan, and Lulu were done with dinner. They were too tired to refrain from going to bed earlier.

Alas, Zoey had requested an audience with Stu.

Ryan's elder brotehr wondered what was going on.

Zoey explained, 'You're studying at a business school, right?'

Stu nodded. 'I'm not really happy with that. I think art would be more of my thing, but my parents…'

Zoey knew that problem. 'Verily, I'm still undecided between the two odf them, fashion or business management. So I need your experiences as a student of business.'

Stu sighed. 'It's totally boring. But I'd hate being the black sheep of the family. As of now, this is Ryan…'

Zoey sighed. 'My Dustin isn't anywhere near like your Ryan, but I'm really afraid of telling mom and dad, after they have paid an insane for that academy.'

They kept on talking.

Zoey was totally happy because Stu shared her problems. She had now totally forgotten about the troubles with Quinn and her other friends.

The two of them rubbed their faces agaisnt each other's. 'Oops, what are we doing?'

All of a sudden, Chase Matthew stood next to Zoey's table. 'Hi!'

Zoey startled.

Chase smiled. 'This is my new girlfriend, Addie Singer.'

Addie waved timidly at Stu and Zoey. 'OK, Chase, let's go to the movie? And then we will write more love poems, won't we?'

Chase nodded solemnly. 'Sure, sweetie,' comfirmmed Chase, 'you seee, Zoey, we love writing lyrics for each other. See you!'

Addie and Chase bounded out.

Stu wondered, 'who's that?'

Zoey remarked,'just a former boyfriend. But now I'm thoroughly over him.'

Stu beamed.

They decided to help each other tell in telling their parents about their decisions to give up on business management training.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Drake's room in San Diego

******People**:

* * *

Drake Parker, Megan Parker

* * *

Drake was picking a few chords. He yawned all tired, though.

Megan stood in the door. 'Hi boob…'

Drake was flabbergasted. 'You've come to torture me?'

Megan giggled. 'Maybe… you remember Lola Martinez?'

Drake blushed a shade of deep purple.

Megan smiled. 'She's now back to teenage. Quinn has called me. She wants you as a prom date.'

Drake's heart beat at quadruple speed.

Megan had to calm him down. 'She would also volunteer for a music video with you.'

Drake could not await that. He was rigged and ready for making a sound track for Malcolm's next shows. 'Lola would be really cool there…'

Megan sighed. 'You seem to have found someone more suited for you than all those two-week stands.' Being tired of Drake's multiple short-lived relationships, she shuddered with disgust.

Drake coughed. 'Did you do some tricks?'

Megan whistled innocently. 'Maybe… good night, boob!' She smiled and left her big brother behind.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Finale**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

three weeks later, Saturday night

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _Premi'__e__re Theater_ in San Diego

******People**:

* * *

Helen Baxter, Malcolm Reese, Mr. Grifin, Gustavo Rocque, Kelly Waynright, Chaunsee, Logan Reese, Mercedes Griffin, Victoria Vega, Beck Oliver, Kendall Knight, Katie Knight, Camille Pensky, Drake Parker, Lola Martinez, Ashley Blake, Vince Blake, Joshuah Nichols, Megan Parker, Crazy Steve, Gavin, various paparazzi (background), Nevel Papperman (screen)

* * *

It was time for the première party of the sneak pilot of _Knight Show_.

Malcolm Reese had chosen _Premi'__e__re Theater_ as the location.

This was a cinema in the outskirts of San Diego, not too far froom Drake Parker's home.

Joshuah Nichols, the step-brother of Drake, wiped the floor. He was Helen Baxter's workhorse.

Drake giggled.

Most of the important Hollywood celebrities were gathered.

Gavin, another employee of the theatre, had to help Josh.

Crazy Steve, the worst of all employees, cried like a fury.

Lola did not feel totally welcome.

Drake held her hand and made her understand, 'it will be alright, Helen has always been like that. But she's only mean to Josh and Gavin.'

Lola started smiling.

Vince Blake was now "divorced" from Lola and officially committed to Shelby, but he was present as his sister's bodyguard.

Ashley commanded Josh like a slave.

Gustavo Rocque and Malcolm Reese said a few words.

Malcolm's butler Chaunsee asked Gustavo's assistant Kelly, 'does your boss always scream like that?'

Kelly nodded sadly.

Due to having found Kendall Knight, Logan and Mercedes were now ready to take over some more responsibility. Together, they were heirs of more than half of Hollywood. Upon their upcoming marriage, hardly anything was going to stope them anymore from being the new emperors of the Hollywood business and the richest family of the United States.

Megan "helped" Josh to fill the drinks into the glasses.

Katie Knight was her new best friend forever. 'You seem to like your Dustin a lot.'

Megan grinned. 'Of course!'

Katie put some red hot chilies into Kendall's punch.

Megan giggled.

Helen heard Kendall scream insanely when she was ready to announce Drake's latest song. 'Let's listen to the leading song of the sound track of _Knight Show_, performed by immortal Drake Parker and his charming assistant Lola Martinez!'

Drake grinned proudly.

Lola smiled.

Drake picked his guitar.

Lola sat down on his lap. 'OK!'

Drake held his plectrum and played the guitar, singing the title song _Stars of the Knight Show_

* * *

This must be the Knight  
Tori Vega's in the light[10:1]

Tori Vega's life  
Must be changing every Knight

* * *

The audience started applauding.

Lola snuggled closer into Drake's lap and purred.

Camille, Kendall, Beck, and Tori beamed brightly.

Helen declared the presentation for complete.

Then they started watching the movie.

Crazy Steve started the engines.

At the beginning of the movie, Nevel Papperman appeared on the screen. 'Do you rue the day, Tori Vega? Do you rue it? You rue it! Until dystopia will you rue the day.'

The guests were consternated.

Nobody knew that angry guy, barring Camille.

But how could something like that have happened in the first place?

The party was horribly spoiled.

Camille knew what to do…

In the meantime, Drake tried to divert the disappointed guests with some important news. 'OK, I need you all as witnesses. LOla, Martinez, do you want to…' He sweated and stammered. He just fetched a box with a bow on it from his pockets, rendering it unto Lola.

'Promise rings?' Lola beamed like thousand suns. 'I will, yeah,' screamed Lola at the very top of her lungs.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room in Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Jade West, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Nevel and Jade high-fived.

'Tori will rue her evil deeds so much,' boomed she.

Nevel grinned. 'Of course, sweetie!' He fumbled even more with his laptop.

Suddenly, the door went open.

Quinn Pensky stood in the door frame. 'Nevel, what have you been doing?'

Nevel feigned innocence.

Jade told Quinn rudely to shake her booties.

Quinn grunted, 'this is my house!'

Jade fainted.

Quinn remarked, 'Camille has just called me and told me that…'

Nevel stomped his feet. 'Can't that drama queen keep her blathering mouth shut?'

Jade was even more angry.

Quinn grabbed her half-brother. 'You're now going to beg Victoria's pardon, or else you won't get a porcupine.'

Nevel lowered his head in shame.

Quinn wondered, 'how did you get the whole thing to run, anyways?'

Nevel suighed, 'Shane from the AV club has helped me.'

Quinn swooned. 'Aw Shane…' She had already heard a lot about that technological genius.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a week later

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room in Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Camille Pensky

* * *

Camille hugged Nevel after his apologies unto Tori. She knew that her half-brother had done that for her own sake. 'But you always go too far.'

Nevel sighed. 'I'm now going to leave America anyways, going to London.'

Camille glared aghast.

Nevel explained, 'Zoey's and Dustin's mom knows a conductor at the _Royal Theatre_ who is looking for a new junior pianist.'

Camille shrugged. She was going to miss her quirky relative bitterly.

Jade sighed, too. She was going to become a tarot card reader.

* * *

Lola and Drake were going to marry during prom night.

Drake was grateful to Megan for insisting in him changing Lola's diapers. He needed that experiences for dealing with his own and Lola's babies just one year later.

Zoey and her new fiancé Stu Laserbeam started studying at Harry Joiner[10:2]'s school for fine arts in Los Angeles.

Zoey was going to specialise on fashion design.

Stu was more of a sculptor like his idol Spencer Shay, elder brother to Carly and king of modern pop art.

Chase and Addie went finally to _Broadway_ in order to become great lyricists.

Quinn and Shane started to run their private laboratory in the deserts of Arizona. They improved the secret formula, but nobody was ever again going to turn into someone much younger.

Tori was going to win the first Oscar at the age of sixteen. Inspite of having been Kendall's partner on screen, she stuck to Beck like glue for the rest of her life.

Megan moved to _Pacific Coast Academy_ in order to be with Dustin.

Michael became a beatbox flautist and found a new girldfriend named Taryn Davis[10:3], a trumpeteer performing while riding a spring stick.

After the baby break, Lola was going to return to the screen and harvest her first Oscar with a new movie by Malcolm Reese named _Witches of Rodeo Drive_[10:4].

Camille, Kendall, Beck, Tori, Lisa, Harper, and Ashley became stars in the same movie.

And if they haven't been reverted to little kids by some other means, they are all adults by now.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. e.g. _Zoey 101_ : _Anger Management_

**1:2**:

* * *

spoof off _VicTorious_

**1:3**:

* * *

movie which I don't own either

**1:4**:

* * *

from _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Breakup_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_ and _Quinn's Alpaca_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Hot Dean_ and _Michael Loves Lisa_

**2:3**:

* * *

named for a co-author and director of several Nickelodeon episodes

**2:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_, identified with Scooter from _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dripping_

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**2:7**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_

**2:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Great Vince Blake_

**3:6**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Football_

**3:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Grandma_

**3:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_, here identified as an unknown sister of Samantha Puckett from _The iCarly Show_. Her mother's plastic surgery is mentioned in _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_, here identified with Addie Singfer from _Unfabulous_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's First Kiss_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**4:4**:

* * *

crf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

**4:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_ — family name chosen following same actor's task in _Hannah Montana_, a show which I don't own, either

**4:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Drippin_

**4:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dinner For Two Many_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _iTwin_

**5:2**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_ — here identified with some cameo cheerleader Mandy in _Drake & Josh_ : _Football_

**5:3**:

* * *

spoof of _Köchelverzeichnis_, which is a _listing of the works of W. A. Mozart, first edited by one von Köchel_ — _Knöchel_ means _little bone_

**5:4**:

* * *

spoof off _Abercrombie and Fitch widget_

**6:1**:

* * *

as a cardboard figure in _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_, spoof off Randy Jackson

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Really Big Shrimp_

**6:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_ — surname taken from same actor's job in _Victorious_.

**7:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Girlfriend_, identified with Trina Vega from _Bigtime Rush_

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Drake and Josh go Hollywood_

**8:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Back To School_

**8:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Gift_

**8:4**:

* * *

cf. _Bigtime Rush_ : _Big Time Break_

**8:5**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Keeping Tabs_

**9:1**:

* * *

cf. _Just Jordan_, second season

**10:1**:

* * *

spoof from _Cinderella_, a song by Martinelli which I don't own

**10:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iHeart Arts_

**10:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iPilot_

**10:4**:

* * *

cf. _Bigtime Rush_ : _Big Time Break_ — probably a spoof off _Wizards of Waverly Place_, a show which I don't own either 


End file.
